


The Rediscovery of Us

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: After renewing their wedding vows, Charlie and Duffy spend the night as husband and wife.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 7





	The Rediscovery of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Extended scene to S33, E35.

They had spent time in the pub, having a drink and getting embarrassed by the collection of photographs Noel had found and shown to everyone! Duffy really wanted to know where he’d got them from but judging by Charlie’s coy smile, she’d already worked out the answer. 

Duffy lost Charlie for about an hour as she mingled, talking to their colleagues in the pub. Despite been anxious over the event beforehand, now she was here and the spotlight wasn’t firmly on her anymore - she had relaxed enough to enjoy herself. Ordering herself another glass of white wine and a whiskey, she scanned her eyes over the pub in an attempt to find her husband but he was nowhere to be seen. 

Paying for the drinks, Duffy picked up both glasses and manoeuvred her way through the crowds of people. She headed outside and smiled as she noticed Charlie sat at one of the tables, whiskey glass in hand. She approached the table and placed both glasses on the table, wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.”

She whispered in his ear as she moved her arms from his neck and sat down beside him. Charlie’s free hand came to rest on Duffy’s knee and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“What for?”

Duffy smiled, picked up her wine glass and took a small sip. Her shoulders fell back into a small shrug before she answered, “for being you. Although to be fair, I should be killing you right now for those dreadful photographs you’ve given Noel! I look awful!”

“No you don’t, you look gorgeous.”

Duffy rolled her eyes in reply and answered verbally, “you /have/ to say that otherwise you know, I won’t put out.” 

She took a second mouthful of wine and turned her head slightly so she could read Charlie’s expression. Like she’d done a few moments before, Charlie rolled his eyes.

“It’s the truth! You were beautiful then and you’re still beautiful now!”

Duffy’s complexion began to turn a warm pink colour as she found herself blushing over Charlie’s compliment. Charlie smiled, he loved making Duffy blush by plying her with a series of compliments. It was a daily occurrence for them both. Charlie would comment on her appearance and Duffy would become adorably flustered.

Noticing the look her husband was giving her, Duffy tilted her head to the side and met his gaze.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He finished the liquid in the glass, pushed the glass to the middle of the table and took hold of the drink Duffy had brought him. He swirled the liquid around the glass before bringing it to his lips.

A comfortable silence stayed between them for a while as they drank their drinks. Duffy moved slightly closer into Charlie becoming a little cold. Charlie placed an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled closer.

“I thought you’d escaped and gone home.” She said gently as she placed the glass on the table and ran her finger along the rim of the glass. 

Charlie cheekily grinned and answered back, “I was planning on leaving after this drink.”

“Well you wouldn’t have got very far, I’ve got the keys.” She stuck her tongue out like a child and Charlie laughed gently at her behaviour.

“How old are you, five? Ah but you see, the spare key is in the flowerpot so I could’ve left you here..”

He laughed gently as Duffy’s hand playfully slapped him on the arm. A small pout appeared on her face at his comment.

“That’s rude!”

“Hm, a little bit.” He teased before hovering his lips near her pout. Eventually he gave in and planted a delicate kiss to her lips.

“One more drink and then home?” She suggested and Charlie nodded in agreement. As much as he enjoyed social gatherings, he much preferred been in front of the telly with the fire lit and cuddled up to his beautiful wife.

“Fancy a piggyback?” Charlie joked.

“And have you drop me on my head or something? No thanks.”

“That’d be funny. Ouch! What was that for?” Charlie let go off his whiskey glass to rub his hand against the top of his arm where he’d just received a punch from Duffy.

“Git.” She muttered under her breath. He laughed, he enjoyed winding her up more than anything. He finished his glass of whiskey at the same time Duffy finished her wine and stood up, offering his hand for her.

“Home?”

Placing her hand into Charlie’s, Duffy agreed with going home and stood up from the table. She entwined her fingers through his and lent up, planting a small kiss against his cheek. The walk home was quiet and comfortable.

Once home and they’d removed their coats, Charlie suddenly picked up Duffy. She shook her head fondly, wrapped her legs around his waist and tapped his shoulder.

“One of these days Mr Fairhead, you’re going to put your back out.”

“Hmm, maybe.” He answered. He held her as he carried her upstairs and reached the bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he towered over her and kissed her tenderly.

“I wasn’t expecting an early night so soon.” She whispered as she met his gaze.

Charlie smiled, his hand gently caressing her cheek, “I thought maybe we could just… cuddle.”

“Just cuddles?” She rose an eyebrow for a second, “I’d hope not.”

He met her eye and smiled noticing the mischievous glint in her eye. “I thought you wanted to come home..”

“I did but not to sleep.”

She smirked as she reached up and brought his head down to her lips again. Kissing him deeply before she pulled away, she whispered;

“Mr Fairhead?”

“Hmm?”

“Less talking, more action.” She giggled softly.

“Yes Mrs Fairhead.”

Their hands began to roam each other’s bodies. Buttons coming undone, clothes being thrown around the room. Lips on skin, sucking, licking, biting. Both of them exploring each other - becoming one again. Reconnecting sexually and emotionally. She giggled softly, her breathing heavy as she rested her head against Charlie’s chest. Their legs tangled together, Charlie’s hand rested on her hip, his fingertips stroking the skin.

She found his hand with hers and entwined it, their fingers interlocked. Neither of them said anything, they didn’t need too. They’d said everything they needed to during their love making. Their actions speaking louder than words could right this minute. Duffy giggled again a couple of seconds later when she heard Charlie’s begin to snore. Kissing his chest, Duffy closed her eyes and settled down to sleep back in the loving arms of her husband, back home where she belonged.


End file.
